


Someone has to care

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Isaac is in the hospital, fighting for his life, the others of his pack are busy fighting the Nogitsune. It's Lydia who eventually takes the time to pay Isaac a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone has to care

She entered the hospital with her usual confidence, a balloon wrapped around her wrist and a lot of cards in her hands. She was ignoring the headaches, the sounds, the screams stuck in her throat, everything she was feeling, everything she was hearing, everything that was going on around her. She was ignoring how the others were busy seeking for Stiles, seeking for the Nogitsune who had caused this, seeking for the one to blame, seeking for the boy, that loved her more than anyone else had ever done, possessed by a fox. 

“Could you tell me where I can find Isaac’s room?” Lydia leaned on the desk, smiling a bright smile, acting as if everything was all right, as if she was just an ordinary girl visiting an ordinary boy. 

“Lydia? I wasn’t really expecting you here to visit Isaac.” Melissa looked up from her work, staring at the girl in front of her, blushed cheeks, red lips, strawberry blond hair curling around her face. 

“Someone has to care about him and the others are busy, so I thought I could pass by and say hi.” Lydia smiled and Melissa smiled back, nodding her head, walking towards Isaac’s room around the corner, opening it up for her, standing there for a moment to make sure that Lydia was all right after seeing Isaac like this. 

“O boy, you have looked a lot prettier once!” Lydia’s heels clicked on the floor while she walked towards his bed, not knowing if she should touch him, should say something, should do something.   
“I know we never really talked and such, but I have a bunch of cards and I bought you a balloon.” She paused for a moment, taking the balloon of her wrist, knotting it around the back of the bed, watching how the balloon immediately tried to fly to the ceiling.   
“I’m not even sure if you can hear what I’m rambling about right now and I’m also not even sure what I should tell you.” She grabbed some of the cards and placed them on the desk next to his bed, next to his head, his damaged black skin, his golden curls, his oxygen to help him to breath.   
“I’m afraid I can’t bring you any good news about the nogitsune and such. I mean, they are trying to hunt it down, but so far it didn’t really work.” She smiled for a moment, smiled to hide her fears, her own pain, the voices in her head, the things she was sensing, smelling, feeling.   
“I know that I should actually help them, that maybe I could help them, could do something.” She swallowed away the tears, the tears stuck in her throat, along with her screams, along with all the screams she didn’t want to scream.   
“I don’t know how to help them, I really don’t understand all of this and I’m not even sure if I want to understand it, because so far I only found pain and dead bodies.” Lydia moved her weight from one leg to the other, feeling a little bit uncomfortable about talking with a boy she barely knew, talking with a boy who couldn’t talk back, who maybe couldn’t even hear her right now. 

“Lydia?” Melissa placed a hand on her shoulder and Lydia looked up at her, forcing a smile on her face.   
“It’s time to leave.” Melissa whispered and Lydia just nodded, waving awkwardly while walking away, leaving nothing but the echoes of her heels, the bunch of cards and the balloon still trying to fly to the ceiling.


End file.
